


Habitat

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2020 [19]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Gen, Hell, Rebuilding, Rowvember, Rowvember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: A look at Velvet's home, then and now.
Series: Rowvember 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995631
Kudos: 4





	Habitat

The Queen was gazing across the hellish scenery below her. Her fierce eyes penetrating the fire and smoke, seeing the rugged terrain that lay concealed beneath them. From atop her Hell Spire she could watch every inch of New Hades, from the smoggy Forge, to the crowded Shantytown, nothing would escape her sight.

This place used to be her home, back when the landscape was dotted with old fashioned buildings and ancient temples. During the time of Velvet's exile, a network, consisting of tarred roads, and an elaborate highway system that connected the five main islands had been put in place to further New Hades' soul-based economy. It helped create new businesses, increase the general quality of the afterlife, as far as that had been possible in literal hell, and develop the lacking infrastructure into a somewhat functioning framework for further expansions to the city.

These days, the terrain was covered with a sprawling city, tall, floating skyscrapers making up the skyline of Downtown to the west, beginning to rival the Fallen One, houses built on top of houses, built on top of houses, with more residential towers rising up amidst the connected rooftops to the north-west that made up Shantytown, the sad attempt to accommodate the many new souls Earth's destruction had flooded the underworld with, the bright lights emanating from the casinos and clubs across the Den penetrating the thick atmosphere of hell, the dark cloud of dust, soot and smoke engulfing the mineral-rich Forge, the tall cranes and Ultor HQ barely poking out from the fog, and the barren wasteland that was the fittingly referred to as the Barrens. 

Afterlife in hell was still a torturous experience for the husks of humanity, the ones actually profiting the most from these improvements to the netherworld were demons like herself, the select few humans she had chosen to rise above the common sinner, and ambitious souls looking for a better existence. But Velvet had gotten so used to life and its luxuries on Earth, that even the ruthless Queen wanted to make changes to the area.

With the help of Dane Vogel and the Ultor corporation, she had launched the "New New Hades Initiative", that aimed to reconstruct the destroyed or abandoned parts of the metropolis, and improve the city's flawed designs, such as lava pouring onto some of the roads, or the ruptured bedrock making parts of the land unfit for construction.

Luckily for Velvet, time flowed much faster here than it did in the human world, so when she left hell to meet up with her friends back on the other side for a couple of days, several months had passed in New Hades, making the improvements much more noticeable once she returned to her throne.

"You like what you see?" The Ultor mogul asked his Queen while she inspected the progress that had been made during her absence from her spire.

"I was right to trust you with this task," she replied impressed at what her underlings had done in what had just been a few weeks for her back on Earth.

The rugged shores of the main islands had been developed into walkways on even ground for buildings and roads to be built on, not only increasing the landmass in size, but also making it look less hideous.

Shantytown had turned from ugly concrete blocks and metal shacks into a large apartment district with towering residential skyscrapers and parking garages.

Downtown remained mostly unchanged safe for some new skyscrapers containing young businesses, and having gotten rid of the lava lakes scattered throughout the district, allowing for more smaller buildings and shops to be built on ground level.

The Den had been cleared off its floating platforms that used to rain down molten rock upon the land below, a handful of new clubs had spawned in the entertainment disctrict, making the succubus excited to see try them out personally.

The Forge was still a hub of mining and extracting valuable minerals and materials used for building out of the rock, however, new technologies had helped lessen the pollution of the district, improving the overall air quality in all of New Hades.

But the most drastic change had happened in the Barrens. What used to be rugged rock formations littered in pools of lava, and deep cracks in the crust, had been transformed into a hilly park area with footpaths, hellish flora, statues of the Queen, and benches to sit down on to take in the view of downtown, and the river Styx stretching out across the horizon from the hill top. Blackbeard's Queen Anne's Revenge had been relocated to the floating islands off shore, granting him the solitude he wished for.

Overall, Velvet's habitat was unrecognizable from how it had looked in her life before being banished. She was proud of what had been achieved under her rule, she was feared yet respected by demons and husks alike, but everyone agreed that she was a considerable upgrade to the previous ruler.


End file.
